


The One Where Cas Needs A Hug

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Billie as Death - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Castiel Needs Dean Winchester, Castiel Needs Help (Supernatural), Castiel Needs Love (Supernatural), Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Complete, Don't Post To Another Website, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Suicidal Castiel (Supernatural), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Castiel looks at Death. Death looks at Castiel."You're early," Death finally says.





	The One Where Cas Needs A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic is ALL angst with NO happy ending! PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION! Also, Cas is feeling depressed and feels like Dean has snubbed and/or ignored him too many times this season, so Cas starts to idealize suicide and death. 
> 
> Death (Billie) comes when Cas calls on her to reap him. Will she do it? And will she send him to the Empty?

Ever since he met the Winchesters, he always came whenever they need his help (especially when it was Dean who needed his help), with a bare amount of gratitude from the brothers (but mostly Dean). And he never asked them (or just Dean) for anything in return. 

He feels that he probably should have, though. Should've made as many demands to them as they made to him. Maybe then, God - Chuck - would have never betrayed them all. 

And maybe then, Mary and Jack would have still been alive. Maybe everyone - the Winchesters, especially - would have been better off had Castiel not saved the brothers in that barn. 

Castiel sighed sadly and ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe there was no use thinking this way, but it did help him a little bit. Which led him to start believing that he was better off in the Empty. Or wherever he's fated to go as his final resting place. 

Billie appears in front of him in a sudden flash. Cas looks at Death, Death looks at Castiel. 

"You're early," Death finally says. 

"Oh, so now there's a scheduled day and time for when I die?" he snarked. 

"Yes," Billie ignores his sarcasm and answers calmly. She raises a brow. "But that day and time is not now, Castiel." 

"Well, maybe I want it to be now," he snaps petuantly and pouts at her with an icy stare. 

Billie lets out a hefty sigh. "Fine. Have you said your goodbyes?" 

"Yes," Castiel answers. Technically true. He did back out of a recent hunt the boys (plus Belphegor and Rowena) were going on. They invited him to go along, but he declined. He told them he thought that he was coming down with a cold. He saw them off and promised them they'd all play a game when they returned. 

After they left, he called on Billie to come reap him. 

"Well then, Castiel," Billie says, turning away from him, opening up a portal right next to them. She gestured her hand with a flourish and raised a brow, smiling kindly. 

"Shall we?" 

And off they both went, to take Castiel to the next great adventure. 


End file.
